Eat
by September Wolves
Summary: SLASH Ichigo's life is different. Well yours would be too if you had a man-eating deranged guy named Shiro living in your basement. DARK FIC
1. Prologue

**AN: A new story for Bleach! Be sure to vote your favorite story on my profile page if you want me to update them faster! =) I decided to try a bit of horror mixed with romance. Hopefully it's not too bad for a start.**

**SUM: Ichigo's life is different. Well yours would be too if you had a man-eating deranged guy named Shiro living in your basement too.**

**

* * *

Prologue**

The small boy sobbed violently as he rushed through the screaming crowd, his heart thumping painfully loud in his chest. He turned around frantically, amber eyes searching wildly for the familiar faces of his family but only the color of flames greeted him.

"Mom! Dad! Karen, Yuzu!" the small boy screamed as he shoved past a fallen figure and looked around once more. Somehow even though the carnival was on fire, he still felt like he was running through a dream. Screams and wails of pain and anguish greeted him every which way he turned, burnt disfigured people reached for him and he flinched every time he met their eyes. A tent pole snapped under the ambush of the searing flames and crashed to the ground. Ichigo cried out as a fleck of burning wood landed on his shoulder. He shrugged off his jacket frantically and looked around again.

The boy broke into a run when his eyes fell on the figure in the black suit and top hat. He didn't need to look twice to see the man was smiling…

_

* * *

Three hours previous_

"Mom, I want a cotton candy." A tiny hand pointed to the stand of fluffy bright pink candy. Masaki smiled at her son and nudged her husband. Isshin grinned and leaned down to Ichigo's level.

"Give daddy a kiss?" the boy responded by slamming his fist into Isshin's stomach. The man smiled with slight strain when his wife laughed.

Ichigo smiled at his parents and younger baby sisters as he chewed the candy. It was his birthday and they had decided to come to the new carnival in town to celebrate. The poster for the event had been attracting people ever since a month ago and it was going to be the last day they were in town. The small boy frowned when he saw the gypsy-like woman sitting by a deep lush green tent. She beckoned him over with a hand of long purple nails and the boy took a few steps forward, eyes curious.

"Want to see into the future, boy? I only need one look at that palm and I can tell you." she reached out her left hand and Ichigo looked back to his family. They hadn't noticed he had wandered off. Isshin was still trying in vain to bag a couple of goldfishes for his squealing sisters. Ichigo turned back and slowly reached out his own left hand tentatively.

The woman stiffened when their hands touched. Dark black eyes flashed fearfully for a fraction of a second and she took a shuddering breath as she released his hand. For a long moment, her eyes watched him with a flicker of sadness before she sighed and closed her eyes.

"Everyone has a fated path and I'm afraid yours is down that way." Ichigo's eyes followed the woman's hand to the dark black tent flap across from the fortune booth. He gave her a small frown and she touched his head briefly.

"I wish you the best of luck, boy." Ichigo tried to ignore the slight tremble from the woman's hand as he turned toward the booth. Ichigo hesitated for a moment as he touched the tent flap. It was oddly silent inside and he took one last look at his family. The small boy smiled slightly as he turned to the entrance.

Amber eyes widened as he stepped out of the tent to the other side. The brightly lit colors of the carnival were dim and washed out in this part. The air seemed dead in the particular place. A dark stooped man stood by the edge of the entrance. Ichigo's eyes fell on the big grotesque colored letters.

_Freak Show._

There was a vivid painting of a lady with a beard and a man with three eyes. The boy jumped when a hand gently settled on his shoulder and he looked up into bright red eyes. The man blinked slowly before offering a slow smile. The boy's eyes lingered on the red eyes before he gulped and tried to turn around.

"Tousen, I believe our little visitor deserves a treat." The man at the entrance of the tent looked up and Ichigo shivered when he saw the strange milky eyes. The man didn't seem to have heard his words and the tall man next to Ichigo gently gave the boy a small shove forward.

"Welcome to our show." The words were simple and the man suddenly pushed Ichigo forward. The boy crashed through the tent flaps and gasped in shock at the lined cages around the small clearing. Torches of bright gold flames were fixed over each faded caravan. Dark gnarly trees with black branches encircled the small space. The cages were painted in ugly hues of dark washed out colors. Each was linked with the other by a thick bolt of iron. Quivering shapes crouched in the small confines of each cage as people pointed and laughed. Ichigo felt his stomach clench in nausea.

"Get out of the way brat." A couple of visitors shoved the small boy roughly and he stumbled forward. Bright amber eyes fell on the huddled shape from a small cage and the thing inside it roared at him, dirty claws rattling the chains and bars as the thing rushed at the boy. Ichigo screamed in terror and stumbled back. Laughter sounded from around him and he picked himself up with a soft sob, running blindly for the exit. People shoved the boy roughly as he tried to go back the way he came in.

Wind rushed past him with an odd howling that felt too real. Ichigo let his imagination run wild as he raced out of the clearing. Branches snatched at his clothes and scratched his face.

Eventually, Ichigo stopped running and fell to his knees, gasping for breath. After a few minutes of rest, the boy stood up and looked around. The small clearing was a different one. He had lost his cotton candy on the way and shivered in his small jacket. Ichigo looked around and noticed the only thing here was the single cage sitting at the edge of the clearing. The paint of the cage on wheels was peeled and faded but Ichigo could tell, even in the dark, it was a reddish color. The strange thing was that the cage was not on display like the others. Instead, it was covered with a huge black velvet cloth that had leather straps at each corner to secure it to the caravan. The boy took a deep breath before gingerly making his way closer.

Small fingers hesitantly touched the cloth. Nothing happened and Ichigo felt his curiosity rise as he leaned forward. He took a deep breath as he pried the leather strap apart and eased the cloth off. He let out a huge gasp as the scent of rotting meat washed over him. The boy's stomach churned and he gagged dryly, holding his breath as he stumbled back. Bones and dark glistening flesh was scattered around the pale white thing in the middle of the cage. Ichigo felt his eyes water as the smell washed over him again.

He stumbled back and covered his mouth with a trembling hand. His classmates had told him of stories where traveling carnivals would kidnap people and do all sorts of horrible things to them Ichigo almost screamed when the thing in the middle of the cage twitched slightly. The clearing was dark and the only light was from the sliver of moon in the branches. The boy squinted at the trembling thing in the middle of the cage. For a moment everything was dark. Then a pale face revealed itself from the messy tangle of long white locks.

Ichigo's breath hitched in absolute terror as amber met bright yellow. Wide hypnotic yellow eyes with long jagged pupils watched him from a thin hollow face. Long filthy locks of white framed the male's face. Ichigo gulped thickly when he saw the mess of brown stuff trailing down the man's chin. It looked like dried blood. Ichigo whimpered when his feet started shuffling forward without control. The hypnotic eyes didn't blink as the boy drew closer. Ichigo could see the obvious hunger in those eyes and hear the dry wheezing of its lungs as it took in each breath.

Suddenly the sound of a huge explosion snapped the boy from his daze. Ichigo yelped in pain as a clawed white hand swiped at him from the cage and sliced through the thin material of his shirt. He felt his heart pound faster in panic and fear when the sound of screaming filled the air. The orange haired boy took one last look at the thing in the cage before turning to run in the direction of the screams.

_

* * *

Present_

He didn't know where he was running off to. Ichigo just closed his eyes and let his feet carry him off deeper into the woods. Branches tripped at his feet and scratched his face as he raced through the woods. It couldn't be happening. His birthday was supposed to be perfect. Flames licked at the dry trees behind him as the boy ran deeper into the trees. He shouldn't have rushed off without his parents in the first place.

Ichigo cried out as a thick branch tripped him and went sprawling forward. The bitter metallic scent of blood washed over his taste buds. He had bitten his cheek. The boy winced and picked himself. His pant legs were scratched open and his knees were bleeding but that wasn't what was concerning him. Dark figures crouched over fallen visitors and tore at limbs easily as they fed off the screaming people. Ichigo screamed as he tried to run. Somehow his feet had carried him back to the clearing where the freak show was and every one of those things had escaped from their cages.

The boy pushed his way frantically into the trees again, trying to ignore the loud growling and snapping of twigs from behind him. He cried out as he pushed his way into a clearing. The sounds from behind had suddenly stopped. Whimpers came from behind him and Ichigo took a deep breath as he turned to see the huddled shapes retreating quickly. Then he noticed his surrounding. It was the same clearing with the single caravan but Ichigo felt his body freeze when his eyes landed on the empty cage. There was a huge gape between the iron bars as if the thing inside had bent them to get out. So the question was where the thing was.

The boy went still as he heard the familiar sound of soft wheezing. A small breeze ruffled the hair on the back of Ichigo's neck and the scent of rotting meat reached his nostrils. The boy didn't have to turn around to know what was behind him.

In the moonlight, dry cracked lips drew back to reveal glistening white teeth. And this time, Ichigo was too terrified to make a sound as he stared into deep pools of yellow framed by black irises. Then the thing lunged forward and everything went black.

* * *

**Shiro didn't eat Ichigo, in case you were wondering. Review please! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Enjoy the second chapter! Oh and Aizen is not the man in the top hat from the Prologue. Aizen will appear later but surprisingly, he's not going to be the main antagonist in the story. **

**Enjoy! and leave a review ppls!  
**

**

* * *

**

**One**

Ichigo loosened his tie and changed his heavy briefcase to his left hand as he stood on the slowly moving train. The twenty-four year old man tried to keep the dark scowl from creeping back onto his face as he stared off into the distance. Through the grim covered windows he could see fields of wheat. The train was basically empty except for a couple of farmers and a mother holding her young daughter's hand. Ichigo felt pain flare in his chest when the woman gently brushed a few strands of black hair off her daughter's face and the girl giggled. His right hand crept to his neck unconsciously and Ichigo flinched when the old scar there tingled.

The last stop rolled by slowly and Ichigo stepped off the creaking train with a relieved sigh. There was a small supermarket in the station where he got off everyday and the carrot top smiled at the woman at the cash register before making his way to the familiar items.

"Your parents really like meat, don't they?" the girl smiled at him, her head cocked to the side. Ichigo's eyes flickered to her orange locks and friendly features before forcing a smile onto his face.

"Yeah, thanks Orihime." He nodded curtly to her and winced at the weight of the beef packages. From the train station, Ichigo had to take a separate taxi deeper into the trees. As he sat in the back seat of the taxi, he thought about his life. It had been sixteen years since he had seen his parents. The strange thing about the fire that burnt out the carnival was that it left no traces of destruction. The grass was unharmed and the trees still standing. From above, the helicopters took a picture and the strange thing about it was that the scorch marks were burnt into a perfect circle with a six point star and bodies scattered around in various shapes that looked like numbers. He hadn't heard from any of his relatives from that day on. Some part of Ichigo preferred it that way. There was no way he would be able to go back to his normal mundane life without any memories. His hand crept back to his neck again and the man took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"You live around here?" the words startled Ichigo and he turned to the taxi driver. Ichigo nodded and offered a small smile.

"Must be hard to live so far away from the city, don't you think? I heard they say this part of the forest is haunted. Locals keep reporting about weird noises and deaths. You're kind of brave for living so close to the woods."

"I haven't heard anything yet." Ichigo shrugged and turned to the window again. He knew there was nothing to worry about. Even if something was out there, he wouldn't be afraid.

"Well, you take care." The man smiled at him as Ichigo offered him the money for the fare. The young man nodded and turned to the small trail. He walked about a few minutes before the sight of the large house came into view. Bright amber eyes scanned over the porch for any signs of white. There was none and the man ran a hand through his hair as he walked up the porch and pushed open the door without a key. It had been from his great-great-grand aunt's will. Since he was the only Kurosaki left, the house had been sent to him.

"Shiro, I know you're out there. I got you food----" he didn't get to finish the words as a white blur pelted down from the second floor and slammed into him. Ichigo felt the air leave his lungs as he flew into the couch. Bright yellow eyes framed by dark black irises shown with joy as Ichigo groaned under the over-grown thing and weakly tried to shove the figure off him. The stench of blood washed over him and the smile disappeared from his face.

"What did you kill?!" Ichigo shoved the white figure off him and sat up with a dark scowl. Long white bangs covered the pale face as Shiro ducked his head with a small whimper. Ichigo sighed and picked himself off the couch, trying to ignore the blood smeared on his white shirt. He followed the albino to the back of the house and into the yard. The half eaten carcass of a brown bear was strewn across the lawn. Glassy black eyes stared back at Ichigo and the man felt his stomach churn as he covered his mouth. Shiro's shirt was a mess of bloodstains and dirt.

"Was the bear in our yard in the first place?" he demanded. The albino crouched on the ground nodded vigorously. Ichigo crouched down and stared into the hypnotic golden eyes as he repeated his question. This time, under the intense scrutiny, the albino shook his head and ducked his head.

"I thought I told you not to kill any more animals. People out there already know about you. If you keep it up, the police are going to come and take you away. I got fresh beef from the supermarket."

The albino didn't move from his spot, eyes fixed on the ground. Ichigo sighed and reached out to ruffle the white locks. "I forgive you this time. Go upstairs and turn on the bath. You're a mess."

Ichigo watched the albino bound up the stairs and took a deep breath. He was already starting to dread the evening. Leaving the bear carcass to attract flies outside, the man slid the glass doors to the backyard close. Ichigo didn't notice the pair of slit red eyes watching from the trees.

* * *

"Hold still! See, I told you the suds would get in your eyes if you kept them open. Keep still, Shiro!" Ichigo growled as he sprayed the writhing figure with the shower head and watched in satisfaction as the albino let out a shriek of panic. After wrestling a few more minutes, the man finally pushed him out of the showers and into his bedroom. White locks dripped water slowly as Ichigo gently toweled off the long pale limbs.

Long crisscross pearly scars scattered over the broad back and slightly muscled limbs. There was a small sixty-six on his right shoulder. Ichigo felt his heart seize in pain and gently cradled the white head of hair. Shiro sat still as Ichigo ran the fluffy towel though his short locks. It had taken years to convince the albino to let Ichigo cut off his long hair. The man snorted when Shiro sneezed.

"Go downstairs if you want your dinner." Ichigo smacked the albino on the ass as he bolted for the stairs, still only clad in a pair of boxers. The man smiled slightly and fell back onto the bed with a tired sigh. It was like watching over an overgrown child.

He hadn't remembered much about the night of the fire after he had come face to face with Shiro. When he woke up, the albino had been licking at a large bite on his neck. The creature had dragged Ichigo from the fire and set him against a tree a few miles off. He knew Shiro wasn't entirely human but there was no one else with him so naturally Ichigo stayed with him. They lived in the woods for a few months until the boy found his way back to the apartment. From then on, he had kept Shiro in the basement and often bought frozen meat to satisfy the creature. He had slowly learned to trust Shiro over the years. It had taken years for him to completely trust him. Often the albino's golden eyes would haunt his nightmares. Years passed and Ichigo often wondered if the large mass of scars on his neck had been from Shiro. He hadn't remembered much after the creature had pounced on him. Perhaps it was connected somehow because every time Shiro was in danger of being discovered, the scar would tingle like crazy.

Ichigo somehow managed to struggle his way though college and got a decent job at a company downtown. Sixteen years passed and the boy from before had matured into a man but Shiro hadn't changed one bit except for the shorter hair and friendlier attitude. Ichigo had named him Shiro when he found out the albino couldn't speak. There had been a dark symbol tattooed on his tongue and every time Ichigo demanded why he wouldn't speak, he would poke his tongue out as if in reminder.

The carrot top cracked open his eyes and groaned at the sight of the raw beef dangling in his face. "I'm going to kick your ass if you keep waving that thing in my face."

He trudged downstairs and made a cup of instant noodles. Ichigo felt too tired to do anything else as he sat down from Shiro and tried to ignore the long stare he was receiving. The yellow eyes didn't blink as they continued to stare at him from across the table. Jagged locks of white framed his pale face. A slow smile spread over the albino's face and Ichigo tried to suppress the shiver of fear. He still couldn't stop the fear from surfacing when he saw those gleaming teeth.

"Stop trying to creep me out. I need food and rest." Ichigo threw a napkin at the albino and finished his noodles in peace. After he prepared the bed, he found Shiro outside in the yard, making soft growling hisses at something in the dark. Ichigo yawned and whistled at him. Glowing yellow eyes turned to face him and Ichigo frowned.

"Did you get rid of the bear? Come in when you want to sleep and don't get your clothes dirty anymore." Ichigo left the door open for him and went back upstairs. His eyelids slid close as soon as his head touched the pillow and Ichigo was out like a light.

* * *

Shiro growled as he scanned the dark trees. The scent was no mistake. There were two of them. He was contemplating going after the two retreating figures when his master poked his head outside and called for him to go back in.

Shiro slinked up the stairs on all fours and sniffed curiously. Ichigo was probably already asleep. He turned to his own room when the scent came back stronger. Shiro growled in anger as he bounded into his master's room. The figure crouched on the thick branch outside the window was illuminated by the moonlight. Gleaming sliver hair and fox-like eyes of crimson red studied Ichigo and Shiro hissed. The creature hissed back and jumped off the branch.

For a few moments, the albino sat there, his eyes on the huddled sleeping figure before he moved forward and slid into the bed next to Ichigo. A long pink tongue gently caressed the mark on Ichigo's neck and the carrot top shuddered unconsciously.

"Nghh…" the soft whimpering moan escaped Ichigo's lips as white teeth sank into the skin just hard enough to break the skin. He needed to renew his claim over Ichigo. He lapped at the wound and heard the man's breath hitch as it became more shallow and quick. Shiro buried his head against the warm skin and wrapped his arms around the man.

Ichigo was safe for the night.

* * *

**Review! and tell me how it is! and if you want another chapter. =)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I know I haven't updated in a LONG time but I have a TON of work to do...and thanks to all those that reviewd and gave me inspiration when I felt down and held my hand through the stressfull times! THANK YOU AND ENJOY!**

**PS:it might seem a bit fast, but I want to start some action with this fic and not just walk around in circles...so...please don't comment on it...**

* * *

**Two**

It was a humid Sunday; dense clouds hung overhead and the air buzzed with electricity. A storm was coming and the sky was an ugly yellow brown. Ichigo was in the middle of watching a particularly cheesy soap opera when the ancient doorbell rang downstairs. The rich tone reverberated through the house and he tried to ignore the sound as Shiro rubbed his face into his chest from his spot on Ichigo's lap. Curiosity rose as the sound came again and he stood up. Shiro jumped off the couch to follow him but Ichigo shook his head. The carrot top made his way downstairs and peered curiously past the blinds.

"Orihime?" he drew the locks and yanked open the front door. The young clerk shifted nervously as she rubbed her arm. She peered up at him past her lashes and ducked her head almost immediately with a huge blush. Ichigo realized with a start and hastily buttoned his shirt.

"Ichigo-san…my car broke down just outside the trees and I was wondering if you could help me take a look at it, since you live closest..." She rubbed nervously at her arm and chanced a shy glance at his face. Ichigo sighed and glanced back toward the stairs. Shiro was staring at him curiously from the top of the stairs.

"Stay, I'll be back in a few minutes." He hollered.

"Who is it? Your girlfriend?" Orihime tried to peer past his shoulder but Ichigo firmly blocked the way.

"Nah, just my dog." He shut the door behind him without bothering to lock. Who would stumble by anyway? He scratched his head and turned to the busty girl. "So where's your car?"

They took a shot path out to the trees and Ichigo spotted the small yellow Volkswagen parked on the road. There was a flat tire. The two of them stumbled down the slope and Ichigo looked around while Orihime clutched her ample chest and panted.

He crouched down and studied the flat tire. It was pretty new, the track parks still very visible and there was hardly any mud on the side. His eyes widened at the sight of something silver embedded in the tire. With a hiss of escaping air, Ichigo pulled the thing free.

"shit." He muttered. It was a sharp nail-like thing with thick sharp barbs on every side and it certainly didn't belong on a road. Wiping his hands on his jeans, Ichigo motioned for the girl to come over.

"You got a spare wheel?" he asked, wiping sweat from his forehead. She nodded and opened the back trunk. "Tool kit? If you don't have one, I can go back and-"

"I do!" she offered immediately. He shrugged and waited for her to pull it out from under the driver seat.

He was busy unscrewing the bolts when a gunshot rang out in the trees. Birds scattered and took flight as a long howl of pain erupted. Ichigo dropped the pliers and stood up, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Shiro…" without another word, he turned toward the trees but the girl behind him suddenly grabbed his arm.

"Ichigo-san, please don't go back…" she whispered and Ichigo felt anger rise in his chest.

"You. What did you do?" he demanded harshly, turning around and grabbing her wrist. This time she was the one trying to break free.

"please…I didn't know…my car broke down over here and then these men in black suits came out of nowhere and told me to ask you for help and that you lived very close…I swear I really didn't do anything…" she collapsed, tears streaming down her face.

"Then let me go." Ichigo said coldly.

"They'll hurt you…please don't leave, Ichigo san…." Her arms fell limply to her side as she stared up at him with desperation on her face.

He didn't look back as he hurried into the trees.

* * *

It felt as if God had pushed the fast-forward button. Things were happing so fast Ichigo couldn't even breathe.

As Ichigo stumbled through the trees, large drops of moisture started falling from the sky and in minutes, he was soaked to the bone and the old scar on his neck was starting to give low throbs of pain. All around him rain thundered ceaselessly, drowning out all voices and thoughts. He tried shouting but his voice was immediately covered by the sound of rain drops hitting the thick canopy of leaves overhead.

Another muffled gunshot sounded somewhere close by and he stumbled blindly in that direction, wiping water from his eyes. Ichigo froze when he stepped into a particularly large puddle.

It was crimson. The color of blood mixed with the rain.

He stumbled forward, eyes squinting through the downpour. There was a figure collapsed five feet from where he was standing. Ichigo made his way toward it slowly, almost dreading what he would find. Suddenly the man shot forward, grabbing blindly at his white shirt and staining it with blood. There was a deep gash on his neck, from which blood was bubbling out rapidly. He gurgled weakly and tried to form words but more blood poured from his mouth. The orange head shoved the dying man away from him with a cry of shock, falling to the ground in the process.

Branches snapped to his left and Ichigo barely had enough time to crawl out of the way as another headless corpse was flung his way. A scream tore from his throat as white hot pain seared through his scar. Ichigo's hand went to his neck, clawing frantically at the skin. His breathing was haggard and short as he stumbled upright, using the tree as support.

Then he saw him.

Large black leathery wings sprouted grotesquely from his pale shoulders and blood soaked what was left of his shirt. Shiro didn't even resemble a human. The warm gold of his eyes was gone, replaced by glowing black. Ichigo watched as a sharp barbed tail lashed out and severed a man's head clean off his shoulders, blood spraying everywhere. The sound of gunshots and screams came from all around him and Ichigo let out the scream that had been bubbling in his chest.

Shiro's head whipped around to face him and for a moment he seemed to relax upon seeing Ichigo's face. His wings, which had been flared out defensively, drooped and the lashing tail stilled for a moment. Then another gunshot rang out and a bloody hole appeared in his pale shoulder, jarring Shiro out of his trance.

Somewhere in the rain, a man shouted "use the sedatives! I want him alive!"

"Shiro, run! Get out of here!" Ichigo tried to shout past the rain, moving forward frantically. The albino flapped his leathery wings and started for him on all fours. Ichigo felt his heart leap in his throat. For all he knew, the creature probably wanted to eat him alive. He tried to stumble back but thin pale arms wrapped around his middle and the next thing he knew, they were off the ground and Shiro was flapping up toward the solid wall of branches and leaves overhead. Something hissed through the air and they fell, Ichigo landing on the albino with a grunt. The scar on his neck was giving off sharp searing throbs of pain and there was a headache building between his eyes. Momentarily dazed, Ichigo could only lay there, trying to get his body under check. Shiro's wings flared out, covering his body and Ichigo struggled when he realized Shiro was only trying to protect him.

Sedative darts buried themselves into the thin papery wings and he heard Shiro whimper behind him, his face buried against his neck. The scar gave another frantic throb, almost in sync with the pounding heart behind him. Ichigo was crying and telling the albino to let him go, to protect himself, to…

Something sharp pierced his shoulder and Ichigo felt unnatural warmth spread rapidly from the spot, traveling down his arm and leaving it numb. He tried to call out, tried to warn Shiro but everything went blurry around the edges and his tongue suddenly felt too heavy to speak. His vision darkened and his head fell limp but the arms around his waist never loosened.

* * *

The dark haired man glanced down at the still form. Rain had ceased into a light drizzle. He waved aside the man who tried to offer him the umbrella. Glancing around, he noticed the fallen forms of the soldiers and yawned. It was stupid of the boss to use human force. He could have taken on the monster by himself. He pulled out his mobile and dialed a number.

Stifling another yawn with his gloved hand, he poked the leathery wing with his foot.

"We have number sixty-six, boss."

* * *

**AN: who should be the villain? review and tell me because I can't decide...**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I updated! Review and enjoy! Next chapter will be a bit graphic...and it will be the R word if you get what I mean.  
**

**Chapter rating: T (slight gore)  
**

**THIS IS SLASH! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

* * *

**Three**

He woke in a pure white room.

For a split second, Ichigo entertained the motion that he was in fact dead and in heaven. This must have been what heaven looked like, all pure white walls and glass and shiny metal that could surpass mirrors.

Then the dull ache in his neck registered and he was doubled over, breath wheezing as his lungs was set on fire. Tears streaming down his face, he clawed at the skin stretched over his neck in an attempt to ward off the pain. Pain, fear and an anger that burnt red hot burst in his chest and he screamed, nails biting into skin as he rolled off the hard bunk he had been lying on and jerked weakly on the ground.

Something was terribly wrong. He could feel it in his gut.

Then the events from that rainy day in the woods caught up and he felt his heart seize up. Shiro was in pain. He was sure of it. The scar tingled every time the albino had a particularly strong emotion and the thing felt like it was being peeled off his neck at the moment. It was burning under his now bleeding skin and Ichigo watched unseeing as a few crimson drops landed on the spotlessly white marble floor underneath him.

Shiro was dying. He could feel it. There was a distinct tang of blood in his mouth as he struggled upright, lurching toward the white walls. Ichigo pressed his burning face against the glass and screamed.

His voice echoed around him and he hugged the thin white papery material covering his chest, feeling a warm trickle of blood where he had scratched his skin open leak down to his chest. His body jerked every time he felt a strong wave of pain.

There was a soft hiss somewhere to his right, followed by a black gap appearing. An old man, bald and sporting an impressively long beard and another younger man with dark wavy hair and stormy gray eyes entered the room. Ichigo pressed himself against the wall and stared suspiciously at the men.

The old man gave him a crinkly smile, his eyes reduced to slits from all the age lines on his face. He wore a dark pinstripe suit with a ridiculous gold handkerchief stuffed into the breast pocket. Ichigo would have laughed at the sight of the hideously purple silk dress shirt if he wasn't hurting so much. Instead he tensed his arms and glared. The younger and considerably more handsome man stepped forward, his eyes trained on Ichigo's face so hard that he felt it was burning a hole through his brain. He wore a tight black turtle neck under a metallic gray suit and black pants. It was very stylish but Ichigo also registered the gun sized bulge on both sides of his hips.

"Who are you and what do you want with Shiro?" he snarled hoarsely, backing away from both men, leaving a trail of blood drops on the white marble below. He noticed distractedly that his bare toes were cold.

"Funny how he thinks to ask first about the demon rather than himself…" the younger man opened his mouth and an amused, somewhat hoarse voice rang out in the room. Ichigo's eyes darted to the man's covered neck out of habit and he saw the brunet's eyes darken slightly. His fingers twitched.

The old man laughed airily and Ichigo frowned. His wrists, under the purple shirt cuffs were skeletal-like under his papery waxen skin. They curved like claws over a thin black shiny–looking cane.

"Would you like to see it, young man?" he asked with another crinkly smile. "See what_ that thing _truly is?"

Ichigo's shoulders tensed as another wave of pain washed through him. The anger was getting stronger, he could feel the emotion searing hot under his skin. He was literally seeing red. Ichigo wanted nothing to just rush over to the old man and rip him to shreds. Then the brunet man raised a leather glove covered hand and the emotions in his gut stopped swirling. He felt oddly detached as he nodded his head and stumbled toward the two men. Something brushed his mind and Ichigo frowned, stopping in his track.

"Come now, follow me." The brunet man spoke in that odd raspy voice again and the reluctance melted right away. He followed them out of the white room.

They walked down a flight of white marble stairs and he was surprised at how fast and agile the old man seemed to move without the help of his cane. They entered through a glass door and Ichigo found himself in another corridor filled with glass prison cells. He could tell they were pretty high-tech judging from the shiny silvery metal frame and the thick bullet proof glass.

They took another flight of stairs down and Ichigo felt his gut lurch uncomfortably again. His hand went to his neck, felt the scabbing blood drops catch against his unsteady fingers and winced. He was starting to hear something. There was something thumping repeatedly ahead. The sound made the hairs on his neck stand when he realized it was the sound of flesh impacted against solid ground.

Ichigo was about to open his mouth to ask when they entered a brightly lit room. Of course it was pure white as well. The sound was becoming louder. He could also hear a broken whining sort of noise coming from ahead.

Then he saw it.

There, trapped between four thick and very solid glass walls situated in the center of the giant room was Shiro. Or what ever remained of him.

Thick black smears of what looked like blood was coated all over the glass. Ichigo felt his breath catch in his chest as he watched in horror. There was a black haired man with startling green eyes standing against the corner inside the cage. He was staring down at the bent shape of Shiro, his eyes unblinking. Ichigo stared in shock and disbelieve as one of Shiro's arms was separated from his body at the elbow with a shower of black fluid. The albino growled in pain and twitched. The leathery wings that had sprouted from his back lay limp and tattered in a pool of his own blood. Only one remained, the other was now a jagged stump of one in his pale shoulder, apparently ripped off at the joint. The severed arm turned into ash in front of Ichigo's eyes and a second later, he watched in mute horror as the stump of Shiro's arm twitched and a tiny meaty worm-like thing came out. It was like watching a movie pressing the fast forward button. The limb enlarged and lengthened before Ichigo's eyes, covered in a layer of shiny blood.

"Amazing isn't he?" The old man suddenly spoke up and Ichigo blinked himself out of his stupor. He was running toward the glass prison before his mind could stop him. Ichigo screamed Shiro's name as he pounded on the glass, trying to get the albino's attention. The brunet standing in the corner looked up at Ichigo and he suddenly felt like someone had set his back on fire. He doubled over, gasping in pain. Warm blood trickled down his back and he could hear the old man chuckling behind him. The brunet raised a grey-skinned hand to his cheek and wiped the black blood that had leaked down his cheeks from his eyes and continued to stare.

As if he had sensed Ichigo's pain, Shiro's head snapped up. Ichigo watched through watery eyes as the albino tried to locate him, his head jerking in every direction. But surely he could see him, after all the glass was see-through.

They Shiro turned his head and Ichigo couldn't help the scream that pulled itself through his mouth. Shiro's eyes were gone. Those golden mesmerizing orbs of mischief were gone. His lids were sunken and closed but Ichigo saw the jagged streaks of blood all over his cheeks. Ichigo pounded his fists over the glass but it was of no use. Another deep gash appeared over Shiro's thin back and he curled himself into a ball, trying to shield the blows with his one remaining wing.

"Please stop! You're hurting him." Ichigo half sobbed as he stood tremblingly, his hand on the glass to steady his legs. The wound on his back smarted and burned. "Please, I'll do anything. Just let him go…."

He staggered toward the old man, eyes pleading. The old man smiled, his lips drawing back to reveal disconcertingly white teeth and shook his head.

"He's a monster from Hell and I've spent my entire life rounding them up. I can't let him go. He's going to hurt the humans again if I do." He said with a smile. The old man reached for Ichigo and he flinched as the dry wrinkly fingers touched his arm. Then the pain in his back disappeared.

"Now, as you have recovered, I shall send you on your way. Starrk here will take you back to your apartment and you will forget this small scenario and move on." He gestured to the man beside him.

"NO!" Ichigo surprised himself with his own words. "I can't leave him here. What rights do you have to torture someone? He knows me. And he's harmless. I've been living with him for years."

The old man snorted at his words and drew back the neck of his white gown, his fingers touching the mass of scarred skin. "And you say he's harmless."

Ichigo slapped the hand off his neck and stepped back, glaring stubbornly at the old man. He watched in apprehension as the old man's eyes hardened and he turned to Starrk.

"Very well, if you think it still recognize you, then feel free to prove me wrong." He gestured toward the glass prison. "Tell Ulquiorra to step out of there. Go on, Ichigo prove me wrong."

Ichigo stared as Starrk walked up to the prison and tapped a pane of glass. A small door opened and the brunet in the corner turned and stepped out without a word, his eyes till on the huddled form in the middle of the cell. Ichigo walked over to the opening and without hesitation, slipped inside.

The strong scent of blood and something sharp washed over him and his stomach did a small flip, threatening to hurl. Ichigo swallowed when the glass sealed itself after him, unblemished and whole again.

"Shiro? It's me, Ichigo." He said tentatively and watched as Shiro's head snapped up. "Are you okay?"

Ichigo held his breath as the albino slowly turned to face him, his lids still closed. Then he heard a snarl and Shiro lunged at him.

* * *

**AN: Review?  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Due to some very persuasive reviews telling me to get my head out of my text books and update the GODAMN CLIFFHANGER, I have. Sorry about that folks...My second scholarship test comes in two weeks and I have to go over nine subjects and twenty text books and my worksheets before I take it. I hate politics...all that crap to memorize...There are three or four more tests coming up and I am dreading every single one of them... all the advantage I have over my fellow genious peers is my English. DAMN. Wish me luck people!  
**

**Chapter rating:M (WARNING: RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER)  
**

**THIS IS SLASH! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

* * *

Four

Ichigo's breath whooshed out of his lungs as the winged weight of the albino crashed into him. His heart seized in pain and fear at the sight of Shiro's face. The blood trickled down his sharp chin and oozed along Ichigo's neck, leaving a sharp burning tingling sensation in its path. Torn chapped lips drew back to reveal sharp white teeth stained with his own blood,

Shiro flared his single wing, trying to look bigger and more aggressive.

"Shiro, please. It's me..." he tried to calm his shaky voice as he reached out and trailed his unsteady fingers over Shiro's temple. A spike of fear and uncertainty tightened in his chest. The feeling was alien and he realized with a jolt that all the weird moods he had experienced back in the white room had come from the albino.

Ichigo stared at the bloodied creature stretched taunt over his body, the single midnight black wing now dragging limply behind him. Ichigo had known the moment he had set eyes on him at the carnival tent that Shiro wasn't normal but the scene before him could have been taken from a horror movie.

"You gotta trust me... we have to get out of here. I can't let them keep hurting you like this..." he struggled uselessly under the heavy weight. "Shiro, you have to get off me..." Ichigo muttered breathlessly between his teeth.

There was a scared whimper of pain as the creature above him shifted and made to move off him. Then Shiro froze, muscles in his skinny arms stiffening. Ichigo saw the brunet man named Starrk raise a gloved hand to his temple out of the corner of his eye. A weird hissing noise sounded above his head and Ichigo caught the scent of something heady and musky.

The albino took in one whiff of the smell and went crazy.

Ichigo suddenly found himself being jerked away from the glass wall. Strong arms pulled him tight against Shiro's own slim body. Ichigo flinched violently when he felt something rock hard and very hot being pressed into his stomach. He couldn't, no, wouldn't register what that was. The orange haired man began struggling against the suffocating hold violently. He twisted in Shiro's grip, careful to avoid his more serious wounds. a spike of lust and possessiveness so strong it made his vision go white surged in his chest. Ichigo gasped and bucked against the albino. He turned his head frantically to see the old man approach the glass.

"See young man, they are just demonic animals without feelings. You insisted on rescuing him, you have to pay the price." he smiled serenely, wrinkled fingers smoothing down his ugly suit. He ignored Ichigo's scream of panic and turned back to the other occupants in the room. The two brunets both wore carefully empty expressions on their faces while the other human researchers stared, some with shock and others with pity. But none of them made a move to help him.

Ichigo felt his hope extinguish as the old man moved away from the glass and stood back to watch. Fear gripped his soul as Shiro began pawing at his white hospital clothes. A loud rip sounded and cold air met his bare skin. Ichigo cried out when Shiro's sharp teeth caught one of his exposed nipples and bit down. Pain blossomed in his chest and he realized with a jolt that there was no way out of this.

Shiro was going to rape him in front of all these men.

He struggled anew at the thought and slammed his elbow into Shiro's neck just as the albino ripped his pants off. Tears of humiliation and panic sprang into his eyes and Ichigo bucked against the rough hand, slippery with blood, wrapped around his limp cock. Shiro purred in his ear and tugged hard. The pain made Ichigo bite the inside of his cheek, blood seeping rapidly into his mouth. He wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of hearing him scream. The albino used one hand to tug his own trousers off his bony white hips and Ichigo stared in horror at the huge erect thing standing proudly amongst pale pubic hairs. He bit down hard on Shiro's wrist and the albino hissed in surprise, letting go.

Ichigo scrambled for the pane of glass he had come through, pounding his fist until it bled and screamed for help. But the old man merely smiled. For a fraction of a second, he thought he saw regret and sympathy in Starrk's stormy gray eyes.

Then Shiro fell upon him again. Ichigo was pinned helplessly against the cold marble ground. The smooth surface reflected his stricken face back at him. A tear splashed into his reflection as the searing pain of being torn open burned his nerves. His face was frozen in agony, a soundless cry of pain followed by the feeling of his heart shattering into a thousand pieces.

Ichigo felt Shiro breathing a shaky moaning snarl into his neck followed by sharp teeth sinking into the ugly mass of scars at the base of his neck. His vision darkened and he lost consciousness.

* * *

Shiro hissed as the man beneath arched up and clenched his already constricting channel around him. The albino snapped his hips hard, burying his hard length deeper into the shaking body. Ichigo's blood tasted like liquid life on his tongue and he felt the marks seared into his tongue begin to burn with growing intensity as he quickened his pace. Ichigo's virgin body sucked him in like a vacuum, wet with blood, tight and incredibly hot.

He bit down deeper, feeling the tendons give way beneath the ruthless pressure of his sharp teeth. Blood gushed forth and he swallowed hard. His instincts screamed at him to snap down harder, bite clean through Ichigo's throat and devour his heart. He wanted to eat the human, every delicious piece and merge them together so that Ichigo would be his forever.

Pressure built steadily as he continued to penetrate the hot tunnel. Ichigo's head lolled limply at each deep thrust, having passes out from the pain and bloodless. Power crackled under his skin as he neared his completion. White spots danced behind his empty eyelids as he came hard with a roar into Ichigo's body.

His skin felt like it had been doused in acid. He threw his head back and flexed his wing. The four sturdy glass walls around him exploded into millions of tiny sharp shards and flew out in every direction. Cries of agony sounded around him as a black glow enveloped him.

Huge eagle-like wings ripped out of his back, covering the two of them in long pieces of inky black feathers. His silver white hair lengthened, rippling like moonlight over his wings. Cruel sharp black horns curved out of his skull. Red symbols written in a strange language carved themselves along his spine before fading into the now spotless skin. Golden eyes smoldered from the dark confines of his wings as he carefully gathered Ichigo into his arms.

He took one last look back at the men in the room. The other researchers in the lab were all dead, bodies pierced through by the exploding glass. The thin brunet man with the green eyes was clawing at his sightless bloodied eye, mouth open in silent agony. The taller brunet man with the wavy hair was staring at his form with clear awe, one cheek bleeding but otherwise unharmed. His suit jacket was torn and the turtleneck was in slight tatters. What looked like a lower jawbone protruded from his throat. The old man was the only one in the room that was completely unharmed. That was interesting.

He ignored the old man's hungry burning gaze and launched himself toward the ceiling. Now that he was mature, he would be unstoppable. As soon as he made sure Ichigo was alright, he'd come back and make that old man wish he'd never been born.

* * *

**AN: Review? THEY MAKE ME WRITE QUICKER!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:Hi...I updated again...Finally huh? Well, it feels like I'm half dead right now...I have a severe cold and I am struggling under a gigantic load of assignments already and it's only been a month since the start of school...I suck...anyhow, you can probably guess that my updating will take a huge amont of effort. But the story will finish in the end. So if you don't mind the wait, then feel free to put me on alert. But then writing persuasive reviews will certainly speed things along.  
**

**THIS IS SLASH! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

* * *

**FIVE**

F66 raised its head off its paws as the explosion shook the pure white walls around it. The thick fiber glass vibrated harshly. It watched intently as a huge crack spread over the smooth surface, sending spider web-like cracks along its path. F66 felt a surge of adrenaline as it stood, sharp cruel black claws sliding silently from its huge black paws. Energy crackled around the huge animal as it lowered its head and charged at its deteriorating prison walls. The glass shattered against the force of its blow and F66 finally got to taste a whiff of sweet unfiltered air. Something familiar seemed to be laced in the burning scent in the air.

It bounded down the corridors and made short work of the panicked researchers along the way. Sniffing curiously, it realized the smell was getting heavier. Half along the way, E35 joined in the chase.

F66 frowned. It didn't really enjoy the company of the other red feline. Their meetings usually consisted of forced fights between each other to test how strong they were. Of course E35 stood no chance against F66, but it still hurt like hell when those sharp teeth met flesh. Fortunately they had a common goal-to discover the source of the smell.

As they appeared silently in the main building, they saw a winged figure tear open a thick glass specimen container like paper before launching itself through the huge gaping rip in the ceiling. F66 took another curious sniff, memorizing the familiar scent before hurling itself through a high window. Down below, the other specimens and test subjects were pouring out of the building like skittles. Biting and killing skittles.

F66 shifted its great black paws and jumped down into the mass of torn flesh and frantic humans. It was time for revenge. Then afterwards, it would track down the mysterious winged creature that smelled so much like home.

* * *

The afternoon sun sent shafts of solid golden light through the canopy of trees above his head. the distant sounds of a stream trickling and his younger sisters' laughter floated past the tall blades of grass encasing his head as he lay stretched out on the warm grassy earth. The scent of delicious warm food wafted gently toward him. His parents were nearby. Everything felt right.

Then Ichigo remembered that he hadn't heard their voices in over a decade and the scene changed.

The scent of burning flesh and the sounds of agony and pain overwhelmed his senses. He was looking unblinkingly up at the dark sky, stained gray with the billowing smoke of the carnival fires. He ached everywhere. Pain throbbed dully in his head where he had hit it against a tree and there was the feeling of sluggish blood running down his collar. Something tickled Ichigo's left cheek and he realized he had closed his eyes without noticing. They opened and revealed the grinning face of the carnival freak with the long matted white hair. Blood streaked down his chin but Ichigo felt numb as he stared into the glowing eyes.

"Please... just kill me..." he begged.

The scene dissolved into nothing and he closed his eyes again. Something cold and wet dripped onto Ichigo's cheek and he opened his weary eyes, almost expecting to see Shiro slobbering on him as usual. Instead, the albino was pinned like a grotesque mangled butterfly above him on the white ceiling, which was now smeared with black fluids. Ichigo scrambled away from the nauseating sight, his heart seizing in fear. Blood dripped steadily from the open wound on his abdomen.

The scene broke again and Ichigo was flying. Inky black wings encased his body as they raised high above the burning building. Ichigo could see small dots running around the perimeter. Here and there, red blobs glistened in the pale light of dawn. His stomach churned with unease. Struggling to turn himself, he caught sight of what was carrying him and screamed.

He woke up screaming.

His lungs burning from the sharp intake of breath, Ichigo rolled off the small bed he had been lying on and tangled himself in the smothering sheets. He struggled weakly, head pounding and mouth tasting oddly metallic. He ended up with his head pressed against the cold wooden floorboards, eyes raking the unfamiliar ceiling. A sharp smell hanging in the air reminded him of wall paint and he could make out the ruckus of a construction company working nearby. In the distance, he could hear the sounds of cars rushing past. He was alone.

Taking a few deep slow breaths to clear his head, Ichigo untangled himself from the sheets and sat up. His body felt numb and the urge to throw up was becoming too strong to ignore. He heaved himself up on trembling legs and walked far enough to the small tiled bathroom before emptying his stomach in the sink. The metallic taste exploded in his mouth and Ichigo pried his tightly shut lid open to see the dark blackish crimson slush coating the white bowel. He stared unseeingly at the blood and looked up into the mirror.

The sight that greeted him made Ichigo throw his head back and laugh, tears blurring his vision.

"Serves you right for trusting a fucking monster!" he snarled deliriously at his pale reflection and punched the glass, feeling the mirror fracture as the sharp bits bit into his knuckles. He turned suddenly and scrambled to the bed. He had suddenly realized that this was probably his only chance to escape.

Gathering the thick sheets into his arms, Ichigo made an unsteady dash toward the apartment door. Just as he had guessed, he was in the finished bit of a half built hotel.

Trying to look inconspicuous, he slowly took the stairs down and stepped out of a fire exit. Ichigo tugged the hood of his sweater over his face and vibrant hair, bundled up the sheets and walked down an alley.

His eyes lit up as he spotted the heap of coal near the trash bins. Ichigo got to his knees and grabbed the crumbling bits, smearing them into his vibrant orange hair and smeared them over his face. Finally hoping he was unrecognizable, he slowly slumped against the cold wall. It felt like he was dying. Ichigo's stomach seared like it was being burnt. The metallic taste seemed to have seeped permanently into his taste buds. He knew he had to escape while he could, while Shiro was still away. He shuddered to think what the monster would do to him if he were caught.

The sky darkened gradually and rain soaked through the thick sheets around his shoulders, making it even colder. But he was too tired to move. Ichigo wanted to die.

Something warm touched Ichigo's skin and he jerked awake to see two giant cats, one a bright fiery red with a huge flaming mane and black tiger-like stripes and the other a deep blackish blue color with huge electric blue eyes. Ichigo began to laugh wildly when he noticed the black feline had bright blue balls of flames around its huge paws.

"This is fucking hilarious," he reached out a hand and tugged on the midnight black fur of the nearest cat, earning a grumpy hiss. "Tell me, what kind of fucked up thing will I see next, hmm? A fucking talking wiener?"

They ignored this rather rude comment and the red cat padded over to him and seated itself next to Ichigo, putting its great head on his left thigh. It purred and closed its eyes. The black feline seemed skeptic as it circled the dirty human. Finally it could stand it no longer.

"How do you know it's him, Renji?" it demanded silently. The red lion-like cat pressed closer to the human, watching it slip into unconsciousness again with a soft and certain expression.

"Because he smells like home." it finally replied in equal silence.

The black cat hesitated for a few seconds, its agitation showing clearly through its lashing tail. Then, mimicking its companion, it also settled itself next to the human. It was true, the human male indeed smelled of home.

* * *

**AN: The smell, of course comes from Shiro but then he did hump Ichi very throughly so...you get what I mean. **

**PS: I'm certain everyone already know who the black cat with the BLUE eyes is...right?It may seem a bit odd right now but it will get better later on.  
**

**Review?  
**


End file.
